Watch your Tone
by monkeygirl77
Summary: A pack of angels outside the garden passing by jumped in surprise at the loud screams that emenated from within and ran off. They weren't brave enough to rescue their brother from whatever tortures the prince had in store for him.


"Gabriel."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no Michael. NO. You can't pick and choose when you be our brother or not!"

Gabriel shouted in the other archangel's face and it echoed around them as the motion in the square stopped. Every angel around them stopped and turned in horror at what had just happened, some looking over towards Michael like some sort of skitish creature that might be struck for doing so.

The elder archangel stared at his brother in shock. Such outbursts from Gabriel were unheard of. The Messenger was soft spoken and easygoing. Nothing ruffled his feathers.

Well almost nothing it seemed.

Some of the gathered angels around them gasped silently and covered their mouths with their hands. Nobody had dared yell at the Prince, not since the Fall and the disappearance of their Father's presense, the archangels had all but fallen apart and it was a time of sorrow.

Michael took a breath, "We are not doing this here Gabriel."

"No? And why not? Scared they might see just how fucked up you really are?"

The others backed away as the archangels slowly turned on each other, Michael a blaze of steadily riding anger and Gabriel a whirlwind of wild fury. Violent and volitile in their own right.

"Watch your tone _Little_ Brother. We are not doing this here. Hold your tongue."

"Or what?", Gabriel narrowed his eyes to slits, "Are you going to send me to prison brother? Send me to be tortured? Is that what we do now? Send each other to be torn apart?"

Michael took him by the front of his robe, tugging him close until they were chin to chin, chest to chest, "You are quickly running through my patience."

"I'm shaking in my sandals."

Time seemed to stand still, "Dismissed."

They ran from the garden, the tone of voice enough to scare them into mindless obeying of orders. They feared what would become of the youngest archangel but none were brave enough to stay behind and see what would become of him.

Gabriel squealed digging his heels into the ground and arching upward shoving against his older brothers heavy shoulder.

"Michael!"

"I will ensure you remember your place from here on."

This is torture! When Michael had said he was going to show him to his place he was sure it would have been through pain. Pain that he's never felt before. His tone and stance had all but spelled it out for him and Gabriel had prepared himself for any sort of tortures his brother might have had planned for him in that short span of time.

But never in his right mind had he thought Michael would take things in this direction.

Fingers are at his left side, scratching in and itching up and down, and its more then enough to make him shriek again and twist around rocking side to side.

Michael hasn't done this to him since he'd been a fledgling and it would have made him tear up that his older brother still knew how to do such fun and childish things.

"I am going to tickle this belly like it's never been tickled before."

Gabriel dug his fingers into his brothers hair and absolutely shrieked, Michael chuckled and turned to peer into his tear soaked golden eyes, "You will learn your lesson Gabriel and I will be sure about that."

"Michael no! You have to stop! No more!"

"Oh so when I tell you to stop its fine to ignore but when you say so it has to be listened to?"

The Messenger shrieked when his shirt was pulled up and his brother buried his face into his belly.

"NO! Not that! Not that!"

He gets a chuckle for his effort and Gabriel arches again.

"DON'T NIBBLE! NOOOOO!"

A deep breath and "NOOOO! NO RASPBERRY! MIKEY!"

"No nibbles and no raspberries? You just don't want me to have any fun. It is a good thing I am the elder."

Gabriel felt little tears dripping down his face and he felt like he was going to explode then and there. Michael was teaching a lesson and it was one he was going to learn well. Fingers added into the mix and he was sure he was going to die then and there.

Death from laughter.

What a way to go.

"SORRY! SO SORRY! PLEASE!"

"Perhaps, in a few more moments."

Gabriel screamed.

A pack of angels outside the garden passing by jumped in surprise at the loud screams that emenated from within and ran off. They weren't brave enough to rescue their brother from whatever tortures the prince had in store for him.


End file.
